


精神病院

by Smile9224



Category: no one - Fandom
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile9224/pseuds/Smile9224
Summary: 私はすべての物語を異なる方法で書きます





	精神病院

ある時、私と私の友達は、放棄された非常識な亡命に行くことに決めました。 10月、6月、ブランドン、ジャック、ブレア、フェニックス、ジェームスが行った。最初はみんな一緒にいましたが、遠くに行くほど一人でやりたいと思っていました。ですから、2階に着いたら9階だったので、分割しました。でも一人でいるとすごく変な感じだったので続けていたのですが、最後の部屋に着くと背中が焦げているような気がして、人が怒鳴るだけで気絶してしまいました。それはブレアだった声が誰であるかを知っています。ベッドで目が覚め、頭と背中が痛い。ブレアが私の部屋に入ってきて、最後の部屋で私を見つけたと言って、私は呼吸していないと言った。しかし、彼女は私が背中全体に血を流していると言った。起き上がって、精神病院について調べて、自分がいる部屋について調べたら、その部屋は医者と看護師が患者を使って実験したラットをテストした場所だと怖がっていましたが、ほとんどの人はそれから死んだ人はひどくなり、医者、看護師、そして彼自身を殺しました。部屋は決して忘れられない部屋だと言われています。私が読み終えたとき、私は怖かったです。あなたが気を失い、目を覚まして頭痛がしたとき、それは失われた魂の1人があなたに執着しているので、彼らは未完成のビジネスを終えることができますが、時間がかかりすぎるとあなたの体が失われた魂に引き継がれました。彼女が病院を去った後、彼女は仕事をしていた仕事でおそらく一週間か二週間は大丈夫でした、そして突然彼女の背中が燃え始めました彼女は去るように頼みましたそして彼女は家に帰りました。友達が呼ぶ答えを探していると、お父さんが亡くなりました。彼女のお父さんは亡くなった人々に取り組んでいた人の一人でしたが、彼はある日隠れて生き残ったことがわかりました。それで彼女は放棄された非常識な亡命に戻り、2階に入る直前に答えを見つけようとします。この秘密の通路はどこからともなく開いているので、彼女は腸を持って部屋に声を聞き、入るとこれらを見る名前が書かれたガラス管。それから突然の幽霊がすべて、テストを受けたときに人々が殺したチューブから飛び出し、幽霊が彼女を追いかけようとすると、彼女は恐怖で叫びます。彼女は精神病院を去り、ブレアの家に行きます。彼女がそこに着くと、彼女はブレアに何が起こったのか話しているので、彼らは再び集まって家に戻ります。彼らが家に来ると、何人かの子供たちが彼らの前に入るのを見て、子供たちに警告しようとしますが、10月に行くと彼らは笑いに走り、彼女の友人は悲鳴を聞いて、幽霊を見つけるために中を走りました子供たちをむさぼり食うブレアとオクトーバーが秘密の部屋に駆け込むオクトーバーは、彼らがチューブを壊した場合、幽霊はもう生き続けることができないという考えを持っています。ブレアは自分の自転車を最寄りの店に持って行き、掃除機を購入し、幽霊を吸い上げるとアイデアを思いつきます。彼らは今、子供たちが楽しむための幽霊屋敷として、放棄された非常識な亡命を運営しています。ある日まで、子供は秘密の部屋を見つけます。彼女は自分と知らない誰かと一緒にいた奇妙な部屋にいることに気づきました。しかし、彼女はそれが彼女のおばあちゃんであることに気づきました、しかし彼女は彼女のおばあちゃんが3年前に心臓発作で死んだことを思い出しました。ある日まで、子供は秘密の部屋を見つけます。彼女は自分と知らない誰かと一緒にいた奇妙な部屋にいることに気づきました。しかし、彼女はそれが彼女のおばあちゃんであることに気づきました、しかし彼女は彼女のおばあちゃんが3年前に心臓発作で死んだことを思い出しました。少なくともそれは彼女のお母さんが彼女と彼女の兄弟に言ったことです。しかし、彼女は彼女のおばあちゃんが精神病院の看護師だったことを思い出しました。彼女のお母さんは、彼女のおばあちゃんが亡命が閉まる前日に彼女の休暇から戻ってきたと言いました。しかし、彼女は戻った途端に仕事に呼ばれた。彼女は彼に注射することを余儀なくされた。彼は彼女が呼吸していないと言って首を絞めた。彼女はおばあちゃんを追いかけました。彼女のおばあちゃんは彼女を彼女と医者が亡くなった部屋に連れて行き、男は2階と最後の部屋の部屋で自殺した。その男について彼女に警告しようとしたのはその男だった。彼女が遠くに行くほど、より多くのことを学び、後悔し始めました。しかし、彼女はおばあちゃんと医者に実際に何が起こったのか知りたいと思った。しかし、彼女が考えているのは彼女のおばあちゃんであり、患者は彼らがしたくないことをすることを余儀なくされました。彼が犠牲者のように思わせたのは医者のせいだった。彼は注意のためにそれをしました。しかし、人生の後半、彼はとても気分が悪くなり、彼を端に追いやり、彼は自殺した。ほとんどの人がなぜそれが彼の妻の死についてであると思ったのか、実際には誰も知りませんでした。そしてそれは彼を暗い穴に入れました、しかしそれを実際に知っていたのは一人だけであり、それを知っていたのは彼の亡き妻でした。彼は亡くなり、誰もが彼のことを忘れ、彼を訪ねることはなく、彼の足裏は今でも忘れられています。


End file.
